Recovered (Fem Ed)
by ChayseElric
Summary: Alphonse is tired of feeling defeated every time he tries to go to sleep, because he knows once again that he failed to bring his brother back. But when he finally succeeds the gate has other plans with Ed's well-being.
1. Chapter 1

Alphonse hated the recurring feeling of defeat every single time he rested his head down to go to sleep. Al had been having this feeling every day for three years, ever since his brother had sacrificed himself to bring Al back. The only thing that was keeping Alphonse sane was the fact that he knew Edward was alive and well, and if he tried. He could bring him back some day. Alphonse had traveled everywhere from Amestris to Xing, working on his own custom array that could have the ability to bring his brother back to his side of the gates. Al had stacks upon stacks of research papers, consisting of the failed array designs and the ones that he had to try but he hadn't yet. Alphonse hated the feeling of helplessness, but he would keep trying. He had to keep trying.

Alphonse groaned as he pulled himself off of his knees, slipping his well worn piece of chalk into the back pocket of his jeans before dusting his hands together, the chalk dust falling from his hands and settling on the cement below. He slowly dragged his feet across the floor, analyzing every inch of the array, checking for unsteady points and missed symbols. But when he found nothing his sighed, taking a sip out of the bottle of water before discarding the empty bottle it to the corner of the room. "Well here goes nothing." Al sighed, dropping down on his knees to the side of the array, a light hopeful smile on his face. "I'm coming Edward." Al whispered, clapping his hands hesitantly before he pressed his hands against the array, the lines now giving off the dark purple glow that he had only experienced once before. He had experienced many different colors of arrays, but he had only experienced the dark purple once before, when he had committed human transmutation. Al felt a slight twinge of terror in fear of failing once again before he closed his eyes, focusing sorely on the energy that was circling around him. Alphonse was jolted from his state of mind when he heard the sound of a light cough, coming from in the middle of the array. Al tore his hands away from the array, the chalky residue staining his darkened hands. "Edward?" Alphonse asked, inching towards the cloth covered bundle in the middle of the array. Alphonse dropped to his hands and knees and crawled slowly across the floor, inching closer by the second. "A-Al?" the coughing continued to echo as Al ventured closer, now with haste. A smile erupted across Al's lips and he laughed, speeding up and wrapping his hands around Ed's frail wrist. "Of coarse, I'm right here Ed." Al smiled, pulling the seemingly frailer boy into his arms. "Al, it's really you?" Edward said in a softer voice than usual. "Yes Ed, it's me." Al chuckled, burying his face in Ed's hair. A smile sticking on his lips nearly falling over when Ed tackled him in a hug.

"Ed, you've changed so much." Alphonse said, the dim light of the room not letting Al inspect his brother closer as he unwrapped his arms from around Ed's shoulder, assisting him into a sitting position. "Well, of coarse I have, I've grown since I've lat seen you." Ed chuckled, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Yes, but you look a lot different then I would have expected." Al beamed, ruffling some of Ed's hair, getting a disapproving grunt in response. Al leant forward, grabbing Ed's chin to inspect his face closer, his cheekbones seemed to have appeared more feminine, and his hair seemed as it had gone down three shades. His eyes still held that fiery gold that could contain the sun, but he had changed a lot more then Alphonse had bargained for. Al decided that his mind was going insane when he realized that his brother had gained a more feminine figure then a masculine and he pulled away, shaking his head. Al pulled the red cloak off his shoulders. "Here, take that tattered blanket off and put this on, Winry's house is just a couple places down." Al chuckled, passing the red fabric in Ed's direction. "Alright, turn around though or I won't." Ed chuckled, swatting at his brother before throwing a spare rock and missing his leg by inches. "Damn." Ed hissed when he missed. "Of coarse!" Al smirked, spinning around. He heard the sound of rustling fabric and then a strangled gasp that seemed to escape Ed's lips. Al had a urge to spin around and ask if his brother was okay, but he was worried that his brother might still be exposed, so he stood in his spot, shifting his feet awkwardly. "Ed, are you okay?" Al asked, furrowing his eyes at the wall as he listened closely. "No, the gates a bastard!" Ed exclaimed, all but shrieking. "What, who's a bastard?" Al asked, resisting the urge to turn around and help Ed. "You can turn around now, I have your cloak on." Ed muttered, shock still apparent in his voice. "Tell me what's going on." Al asked, spinning around to see his brother, his arms crossed over his chest. "What did you give to bring me back." Ed asked, his voice light and soft. "Nothing, my array went past the bounds of equivalent exchange." Al asked, furrowing his eyebrows, not quite catching on to Ed's point.

"Well, then the gate took.. well gave something to me in return."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean it have you something?" Al asked, stepping closer to Ed, causing him to cross his arms tighter around his chest. "Al, it.. it.." Ed choked out, flickering his eyes around, trying to trespass the question. "Ed, just tell me." Al pleaded, stepping even closer than he already was. "Please, you're starting to scare me." Al whispered, looking into Ed's still shocked golden eyes. "Ed please." Al whispered, placing a comforting hand on Ed's shoulder. "Al, it switched my gender." Edward rushed out and Al blinked back confusion, not fully understanding as Ed dropped his head down, his hair falling in front of his face like a waterfall. "Are you sure?" Al asked, dropping his hand from Ed's shoulder. "Yes Al, I'm quite sure that what I have down there, is no longer a dick." Ed hissed, earning a cautious chuckle from Al. "So, I'm going to have to start calling you sister now." Al cheered, pumping a fist into the air before throwing an arm around Ed's shoulders. "Alphonse this isn't funny." Ed hissed, allowing Al to lead him up a set of stairs that soon led to the dark night outside of the earthen room that Al had created. "Wow, I forgot how beautiful it really was here." Edward sighed, staring at the sky as he wrapped his hands tighter around his chest. "Well, it's not as beautiful to me as it is to you, you bring out the true beauty in everything." Al chuckled, releasing his arm from Ed's shoulder, leaning down beside Ed as he clapped his hands together, slapping them against the ground. There was a spark of alchemic energy and the earthen hut they were previously in collapse into a heap of dirt and rubble. "I see you're aspiring to be like me, no transmutation circles?" Ed chuckled, smiling as his brother rose to his feet. "I have transmutation circles on my gloves." Al smirked, beginning his walk down the graveled road.

"Al, do you honestly expect me to walk across this gravel in bare feet?" Ed asked, smirking as his brother swore under his breath. "Well, you obviously aren't a dude anymore, male Ed would have braved the situation. "Al, I haven't forgotten how to kill somebody I hope you know." Edward hissed, clenching one fist. "Well, I guess I'll have to carry you." Al sighed, spinning around and walking back towards Ed. "Excuse me, but what?" Ed asked, backing up and wincing as he stepped on a rock wrong. "Would you rather have sore feet, or have me carry you?" Al asked, holding his arms open. "You win this one." Ed sighed, stepping closer to Al as he wrapped one arm around the bottom of Ed's shoulder blades and scooping Ed the rest of the way into his arms by catching him by the bend in Ed's knee. "One advantage to you being a girl, is that you're lighter." Al beamed, beginning their walk down the road. "I think that is because I no longer have my automail you idiot." Ed hissed, reaching up and smacking his brother across his forehead.

"I doubt they'll even recognize you." Al muttered as he placed Edward down onto the flaking white porch of the Rockbell house. "Do I really look that different?" Edward asked, frowning lightly and hugging the fabric against him tighter. "Yeah in the light you look a lot different then I saw down in that room, and you also sound different." Al sighed, wrapping a reassuring arm around Ed's shoulder. "I don't like this at all." Ed sighed, letting out a shaky breath. "You're going to be alright Ed, we will find a way to bring you back to your original gender." Al assured, using his free hand to fish out the key from his jeans pocket. "Hopefully we can find away, but it seems highly unlikely seeing as this is the work of the gate itself." Edward whispered, getting a grunt in response from Al as he tried to fend off Den from full out glomping Edward. "Den down." Al stated, firmly pushing the dog back a short ways, causing it to lay down and obey. Al lead Ed into the kitchen, sitting him down in a stool as he began to work on making tea. "We have a lot to catch up on." Al chuckled, settling down into a stool opposite to Edward. "We do, can I hear about you first?" Ed asked, crossing his legs and leaning his head into one singular hand. "Ask me anything and I'll answer." Al smiled, pulling down a jar of sugar from the cupboard. "Do you have a girlfriend." Ed asked, peering at Al with hopeful eyes. He had hoped that his brother had finally found the love that he deserved. "Not exactly."

* * *

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Ed asked, confusion glazing over his features. "You'll find out sooner or later, he'll be down as soon as I finish making the tea." Al shrugged, getting up to pull the tin of green tea from the cupboard. Ed's eyes remained wide as he blinked at the spot his brother had been previously. "So it's a guy?" Edward asked, spinning around to face his brother, squealing the cloak revealed too much of Ed's skin. "Yes, it's a guy, are you honestly that surprised?" Al asked, dishing three mugs out to pour the now steaming water in. "I'm not as surprised as I am happy." Edward blinked, a smile now spreading across his lips. "I guess that's not a really bad thing." Al shrugged, pouring the steaming water into the three mugs, humming contentedly. "Wrath!" Alphonse called, a light smirk on his face as Ed;s eyes widened once again. "Wrath? Homunculus, Wrath?" Ed asked, a small gasp escaping his lips. Al nodded his head, dropping the teabags into the water. "He's changed a ton, he's on our side now, he ditched all of the Homunculi." Al smiled, looking at Ed with pleading eyes. "I believe it, seeing as he's managed to capture my younger brother's heart so easily.

It didn't take long for echoing footsteps to ring down the hallway. The sound of flesh and automail limbs against the hardwood, Edward was accustomed to that sound. "Did you make tea, Al?" Wrath asked, appearing around the kitchen door, his black hair falling down straight down his back. "Of coarse I did, love." Al smiled, pointing to the counter as a excited Wrath skipped in, but stopped as he saw Edward wrapped in his boyfriend's cloak. Wrath's eyes gazed over the beautiful woman who was sitting with her slim legs crossed on a wooden stool, golden hair falling in rivers over her shoulders. "Who's this?" Wrath asked, a slight tinge of jealousy in his voice. Al's eyes widened as he realized what Wrath was thinking. "Wrath, you remember Ed, don't you?" Al asked, nodding towards Ed. "You have got to be kidding."

"The gate is a son of a bitch." Edward groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "You're still Ed, that's all I think matters." Wrath shrugged, grabbing his mug of tea from Al, giving him a well deserved kiss on the cheek before stealing the stool that Al was previously seated in. "Well, that and I'm back home. I honestly missed all of you so much, and even with the changes that are now presented, I still missed you. I think I can handle being a woman, Winry can give me pointers." Ed shrugged, smiling lightly. "But that does not mean that I'm exactly happy to be a girl in the first place, I'm actually beyond pissed." Ed sighed, playing with his fingers. "Winry's going to love having another girl around the house." Wrath smirked, sipping on his tea happily. "Would you like us to call you anything other than Edward now?" Al asked, teasingly, nudging his now sister's shoulder. "No, Al. Mom gave me this name and I do not desired to be called anything other than it. but I do give you permission to call me sister." Ed shrugged, smirking at Al teasingly.

* * *

Ed had taken his time drinking his tea, being silent and only speaking when Al or Wrath asked him a question. Other than that. Edward was drowned in his thoughts. Ed was completely uncomfortable with the whole idea of being stuck with the body that he had now. It would never come naturally for him to be comfortable with it, he might only merely get used to it. "Where's Winry?" Ed asked, placing his now empty mug in the sink. "She should be down in the basement. Working on some new creation." Al teased, smiling down as Wrath moved himself to be sitting on Al's lap. "I trust you remember where it is?" Al teased, shifting to make himself more comfortable underneath Wrath's weight. "Of coarse I remember, by the way." Ed stopped halfway through his walk out of the room. "You guys are cute." Ed beamed, skipping out of the kitchen.

Edward was sure that Winry was downstairs in the basement, due to the light hum of heavy machinery that could be heard echoing through the halls. Ed was soon relieved that she has switched out the loud, clanking machinery and replaced it with something.. quieter. He hesitated at the top of the stairs, before he grabbed onto the railing, steadying himself as he padded his way down. Ed smirked softly when he found Winry bent over a pack of screws, picking out the ones that would suit her freshly pressed design. "Great to see you haven't changed." Ed chuckled, leaning against the cold brick wall of the basement. "Holy shi-" Winry shrieked, dropping a few screws as she jumped back in shock. Winry spun around to face Ed, her hair whipping around in her haste. "You okay?"

"Who are you?" Winry asked, staring at the curious, small woman who was leaning against her brick wall. "I'm starting to feel upset with everybody not recognizing me." Ed smirked, stepping closer to Winry. "Hi, the name's Edward." Ed chuckled, offering a hand to shake. Ed didn't get a response from his best friend at first, until he was pulled willingly into her arms earning a squeal from her part. "Ed what happened to you?" Winry asked into Ed's golden a hair, a smile pulled tightly across her lips. "It's either the gate decided to illusion me into looking like a female, or it switched my gender." Ed shrugged, pulling away from the hug. "That's hardly being fair." Winry huffed, imitating Ed's stance and crossing her arms over her chest. "Well instead of it taking something from Al; the one who brought me back. It decided to take something from me, that something being my dick and possibly my dignity." Ed snorted, running a hand through his hair. "But still, I would rather be here with my family then be living in an apartment in Berlin with the only friend I managed to capture while I was out there." Ed sighed, smiling lightly. "Is he gonna miss you?" Winry asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "He might, but he was warned that this might happen, and besides, he has Noa and he thought I was insane."

* * *

"Where's Granny Pinako?" Ed asked after Winry had given him a full detailed report of the goings-on since Ed had been gone. "Oh, she left for Rush Valley yesterday. We were looking for some more high-tech metals. She should be returning within two to five days." Winry shrugged, sitting herself back down in her workbench. "I was wondering.. do you have any clothes that I might be able to borrow?" Ed asked, leaning up against the brick wall once again. "Of coarse, just go up to my room and grab whatever you need, even underwear if you really need it." Winry stated, giving Ed a pointed look. "Now that you're a female, you're going to understand how important underwear really is." Winry grinned at Edward's disgusted face. "Thanks for the visual, but I believe I'm going to stick with the pair of boxers that I left last time I was here." Ed smiled, waving and dashing up the stairs. "Thank-god being a different gender didn't change him. I wouldn't have been able to live without his carefree attitude around here." Winry smirked, heading back to picking the needed screws.

"What smells so delicious?" Edward asked, making a reappearance in the kitchen after he had changed his clothes, discarding Al's cloak onto the counter. "Alphonse told me that stew was your favorite, and I managed to get a hand on one of Granny's recipes." Wrath smirked, mixing the beautiful smelling stew in a large pot. "Ah, I haven't had that stuff in years!" Ed exclaimed, throwing himself onto a wooden stool, crossing his legs in reflex. "Winry picked you some fabulous clothes if I do say so myself." Wrath smirked, knowing fairly well that those weren't Winry's clothes. "These aren't Winry's clothes, I transmuted my old clothes that would fit my.. different form?" Ed shrugged, smiling back at the green-black haired sin. "Figures." Wrath chuckled, adding pepper into the bubbling pot and returning to his seat in a wooden stool that sat across from Ed's. "You must have found it a surprise to come home and find out that your brother's in a relationship." Wrath chuckled, worrying his lip between his teeth. "No, if anything it was a pleasant surprise. I'm really happy for the two of you!" Ed smiled, noticing Wrath's wary look. "I believe my brother when he says you've changed. You're looking happier than I've ever seen you." Ed pointed out, a light smile on his lips.

"That's because I am happier Ed." Wrath smiled, gazing into the golden eyes of the blonde woman in front of him. Wrath hadn't been the only one to change, so had Ed, in more ways than just his gender. Ed had matured a lot more than he was giving himself credit for, and his piercing gold eyes held more honesty and truth then Wrath had ever remembered from their previous encounters. 'Your brother was the one who changed me, and I can't thank him enough." Wrath sighed, tapping his finger nervously against the counter. "I'm glad my brother's made such an impact on you, he's more than I ever hoped for in a brother." "He's more then I'd ever expected I deserved in a boyfriend, and it makes me love him even more than I already do."


	3. Chapter 3

Wrath smiled, standing up to grab four bowls from the cupboard so he could begin to dish out the now finished stew. "Should I go get Alphonse?" Ed asked, lifting himself off the stool and onto his feet. "That would be great! Could you call down to Winry while you're at it? She hasn't eaten today and she needs to." Wrath asked, spinning around, his green-black hair flipping as he turned. "Of coarse, I'll be right back." Ed chuckled, disappearing through the kitchen door.

Wrath never really had a chance to get to know Ed before he had disappeared to the other side of the gate. He didn't understand how Ed and Al were even related, other than their almost identical hair and eye shape. When Alphonse went traveling, Wrath had found a pile of old childhood photos stacked under Al's bed, and he had been amazed when Ed came back about how much he had changed. Ed's masculinity had all but evaporated, his jaw had lost it's squareness and his body had thinned and curved in areas needed to suit a fully developed female. Wrath was honestly just glad that Edward had come home. So Alphonse could be happy once again.

"Alphonse?" Edward asked, walking out onto the porch where he suspected his younger brother would be. Edward had checked every room in the house but couldn't find Alphonse anywhere. He had already called Winry up to the kitchen, but still couldn't find his brother. Ed walked farther across the porch, looking around but catching no glimpse of his brother. "Alphonse!" Edward called, getting no response. Edward felt panic begin to seep into his body and he dashed back inside, pulling on his old pair of black boots before dashing back out.

Ed made his way off the porch and onto the gravel road, turning when he reached a freshly walked path through the long grass. Edward dashed down their, darting his eyes around until his eyes finally caught sight of a golden brown head of hair and he sighed in relief.

"Al?" Edward asked, dropping onto his knees in the grass beside his brother. Alphonse had his knees pulled up to his chests, his chin resting softly on his knees as he stared at the river that was rapidly flowing a few feet in front of them. "Alphonse, you shouldn't be so close." Edward whispered, scurrying closer. "I'm sorry, Ed." Al sighed, resting his face in his knees. "What do you have to be sorry for?" Ed asked, inching closer to the now distraught Alphonse.

"I must have got the equivalency measurements wrong somehow." Al stressed, his eyes glassing over. Alphonse buried his hands in his hair, pulling lightly. "I'm sorry that I brought you back as the opposite gender. I fucked up somewhere." Al shuddered as he felt an arm snake around his waist. "Alphonse, you didn't do anything wrong. Just because I received a few biological changes, doesn't mean that I'm any less happy to see you again." Edward whispered, resting his head on Ed's shoulder. "Because I thought I was never going to see you again."

* * *

Edward and Alphonse had basically devoided dinner, just sitting beside each-other, enjoying the moment of their company. "Do you think we should head back Ed?" Alphonse asked, pulling himself up and stretching, his back giving an appetising crack. "Well, dinner was ready almost an hour ago, but I'm sure Wrath left some warming on the stove for us." Edward chuckled, lifting herself off the ground and brushing her long golden hair behind her ear. "And we're off." Al chuckled, latching arms with his older.. sister.

"Where were you guys gone?" Wrath asked from the kitchen the second they walked through the front door. Edward managed to explain where they were, letting out very few details while he was in the process of untying his boots and pulling them off. "Damn, I'm gonna need some new shoes too." Edward groaned, kicking them to the side. "Along with a new wardrobe." Al smirked, just managing to dodge the smack that was thrown at him. "I left you guys some stew on the stove, it's on low heat so it still should be hot." Wrath smiled, walking over to Al and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist, leaning up on his toes so he could press his pink lips to Al's awaiting ones. Edward just chuckled lightly to himself as he dragged his eyes away, beginning on dishing herself up some of Wrath's stew.

"That was delicious Wrath, I should stick around longer then I was planning to." Edward chuckled, placing her bowl in the sink, rinsing it off quickly. "You're planning on leaving?" Alphonse asked suddenly, jumping up from his seat on one of the seeminly many wooden stools. "Yeah, that reminds me. Do they have me on record in the military as M.I.A or dead?" Ed asked, leaning against the counter with an amused smile on her face. "Well, they do have you concieved as M.I.A, but most likely dead." Al shrugged, smiling as Ed smirked. "And with this new and improved form, I can scare the shit out of a ton of people at the old office. I can't wait to see the old bastards face." Edward giggled, biting her lip. "You're going back to Central?" Alphonse asked, confusion lacing his features. "Yeah, I would really like to re-enlist." Edward shrugged, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"Why do you want to re-enlist again? I thought you only joined the military to bring me back." Al asked, sitting back down and crossing his legs, resting his head on his chin as he listened intently to Edward. "Well, that was the original plan. But I never actually thought about how many great people I met, and how many people I added to our little extended family. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Ed asked, tapping her foot against the hardwood. "And besides, it wasn't that bad being under Mustang's command, he is just a bastard sometimes." Ed chuckled, picking a piece of her hair and twisting it around her finger, holding it for a while before it created a perfect curl. "I also really want to scare the shit out of him.. wear a miniskirt or something."

"You're not actually serious." Alphonse squealed, his voice raising to heights he never knew he had before. Edward was leaning against the counter, using it as support as she laughed, her laughter echoing against the walls. "I-I'm sorry. B-But your face." Edward laughed, his laughter soon mixing in with Wrath's. "You know, I never understood why you two get along so well, but now I understand." Wrath chuckled, placing his head on the table as he attempted to silence his laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the next two weeks, Edward had learned a lot about her new form, he still didn't accept it, and some portions of the whole anatomy disgusted her. She had discovered what a menstrual cycle was, and had Winry and Pinako attempting to tell her as much as they could about it, which disgusted her to further lengths. He had discovered what clothes fit her the best, and that short shorts over leggings looked the best on her. Winry had introduced her to the idea of wearing bandeaus and sports bra instead of wearing the wire-rimmed bras that Edward had grown an immediate detest to. He never could manage to get the pesky clips on the back on correctly, so she fell into the idea that sports bras would be her best friends for the rest of her life. Winry had also introduced Ed to the idea of makeup, which she didn't necessarily like, but after using it, she was able to accept it.

Edward had also discovered that women had a tougher time surviving in society than men did, but he didn't understand why, they were basically the same things, but more curved and for lack of a better word; fabulous. She found out that if your shorts were too short and you weren't wearing leggings underneath, or if you wore a revealing top that showed off more cleavage then was needed, that you were called a slut of a whore. And once again, she had reason to believe that there was absolutely no hope in humanity left. "Sister?" Al's voice asked from the opposite side of Ed's door, a slight knock following. "Come in." Edward chuckled, hastily pulling on her tank-top.

Ed had just managed to pull the top over her stomach as her brother emerged, and she smiled lightly as she stood in front of the mirror, tying her hair into a side braid. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Al asked, finding himself a seat on Edward's bed, beside her suitcase. "I'm sure, you wouldn't understand how much I missed all of them, at least you got to keep contact." Ed snickered, sticking a bobby pin in her hair to keep her bangs from falling into her face. "I understand that, but you could always just move somewhere close to the city, you don't necessarily have to join the military." Alphonse whispered, looking at his hand and twiddling his thumbs. Ed worried her lip between her teeth, turning around to face Al. "Al, I want to re-enlist." She smiled, hoping that the certainty in her eyes and in her voice, would be enough to reassure Alphonse.

Both Ed and Al had managed to leave that room, Ed's suitcase in the possession of Al as he requested to carry it for her, and after getting in a petty argument. Edward had complied. Wrath hung of Al's arm as they walked, the two of them contentedly talking as Edward trailed behind, her hands buried deep into the bright pink hoodie that he had covering over his shoulders. Winry had suggested that she wore it, and after trying it on, she agreed. But she also agreed that pink was not her color, and she would only be wearing it for her personal comfort. "Al?" Ed asked, skipping a few steps forward so she could stand beside him. "Yes, sister?" Al asked, slowing down his walk so Ed could talk. "Would you think Riza would kick me out if I appeared at her doorstep?" Ed asked, cocking her head to the side. "Well, she would try to shoot you first, then let you in." Al smirked, smiling as Ed nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think she'd recognize my voice if I called, so I decided against that and I'll just show up at her door, she shouldn't mind too much." Ed shrugged, smiling as she ran a gloved hand through her golden hair, which she once again neglected to put into a ponytail. "She's going to mind, because you've been missing for four years." Wrath piped in, causing Edward to groan. "Honestly, I forgot how long it actually was." Edward shrugged, attempting to steal her suitcase from Al, only to get hissed at and have it tugged back. Edward raised her arms in surrender, jumping back a few feet before falling back into the previous walking position she had taken up behind them. Ed's golden eyes caught sight of Wrath and Al's entwined fingers and she didn't realize the grin that spread across her cheeks.

* * *

Edward smile had ceased to fade until they had reached the train-station. And Al quickly offered the suitcase to Edward before he rushed off to pay for his ticket. "I trust you to keep my brother healthy and happy when I'm gone, don't let him do anything extremely insane." Ed smirked, smiling as Wrath nodded. "Don't worry, he's under my control." Wrath smirked, back reaching out and bumping Ed's shoulder lightly with an automail fist. "How long are you planning on being gone for?" Wrath asked, switching from one foot to the other, a worried smile on his face. "Erm, well that depends. I'll have to speak to Mustang about him talking to the fuhrer about setting me up for another go at the state exam, so I could once again regain my position as Fullmetal. And If I don't pass, I'll return here for good, and if I pass, I'll return once every two months just to see how things are going." Ed shrugged. "That seems fair." "I think so too."

"Ed, you're going to do great on your exam, pass it for me?" Al asked, winking lightly as he caught his sisters smirk. "I'll try my hardest Al, I'll also try not to get stuck with a horrible tutor." Ed winked, collecting his suitcase from Al's hand. "I'll see you soon sister." Al whispered, pulling Ed in for an unexpected hug. Ed dropped her suitcase, in order to hug her brother properly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you." Ed sighed, smiling as Al hugged her tighter. "Of coarse, I'll miss you too." Al smiled, pulling away from the hug. "Don't put too much stress on Wrath, alright?" Edward asked, causing Wrath to laugh lightly. Ed held out her arms, beckoning Wrath in for a hug. Wrath hesitated for a moment, not understanding if she was serious. "What, no hug for your big sister?" Wrath hesitated lightly before running into Ed's arms.

Edward was going to miss Al, Wrath and Winry more than she expected herself to. But it was pretty reasonable, seeing as she but only just got them back and she was reluctant on to leave them just yet. She also didn't want to intrude on any personal life they had to bring them with her. Winry was working on a new model of automail for Wrath, and she didn't want to make her put that on hold, so she found it best that she go by herself. Ed sighed, throwing his suitcase into the personal car that Al had paid for and immediately settled herself in the wooden seats, already groaning in becoming discomfort. Laying herself across it, she closed her eyes tightly, managing to fall asleep before the train even stopped.

"Miss?" "Miss?" A voice called to Ed, and she felt an arm touch her shoulder. "Hm what?" Ed asked, fluttering her eyes open in confusion. "The train has arrive in Central ma'am." the toughly built male train attendant said, watching as Ed stood up and straightened her hair and her clothes. "Please, don't call me ma'am. I would appreciate to be commanded upon by 'sir'" Ed smirked as he saw the shocked reaction on the attendants face. "Of coarse sir." he stated, saluting before he walked out of the car, Edward following after. "I'm not even in the military and I'm being treated like I am." Ed smirked to himself as he jumped out of the train, coming face to face with the bright sun of Central Station.

Breathing in deeply the thick, smoggy air that covered the area of the station; Edward smiled. Despite the horrible air quality out here, he found the city itself to be of utmost beauty. "I'm finally back." Ed smiled to herself, picking up her suitcase and skipping out of the station, a smile plastered on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward didn't make it far out of the train-station before a groan escaped her lips. "It's Monday." she groaned, slapping a palm against her forehead and groaning once again, this time in pain. "I'm such an idiot." Ed hissed to herself, clenching the handle of her suitcase against her palm tougher than it was needed. Edward smiled when she came into realization of where she'd have to go. She would finally be returning to that office that she had detested for so many years, so many horrible years. She would be seeing once again, the people who shaped and molded her into the person she was today. Ed never thought she would have been happy to return to that office.

When Ed finally reached the front office of Central Command, a smile was pressed across her lips and her hands shook in nervousness along with happiness. She was nervous of what their reactions would be to her new and 'improved' form, and happy about being able to see them once again. Ed approached the front desk, suitcase in hand and I smile directed to the secretary that was looking at her oddly. "Can I help you, miss?" she asked, looking up and Ed with a forced smile. "Yes, I was wondering if I could be shown to where Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is positioned please." Ed smiled, some of her blonde hair falling in her eyes. "You don't have authority to go up there miss, state personnel only." she frowned, glancing at Edward questioningly. "Call her up and tell her that Edward Elric is here."

Riza Hawkeye sent a death glare at the phone when it rang, it seemed to be running non-stop this morning and she groaned, picking up the phone and pressing the receiver to her ear. "Hawkeye." Riza said dully, but professionally. "Yes, Lieutenant, there is somebody by the name of.. Edward Elric at the front desk here to see you." the secretary hesitantly said. "Excuse me, but did you say Edward Elric?" Riza asked, standing up and pressing one palm on the desk, steadying herself. "Yes, sir." Riza hung up the phone as quick as she could, getting questioning looks from Feury and Havoc. "Ed?" Feury asked, raising an eyebrow. Riza nodded curtly, straightening her top before she walked out of the room, all but slamming the door behind her.

Edward's perked up from the musty old chair he was sitting in when he heard the clomp of heavy boots against the navy blue carpet. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, she's over there." the secretary stated, causing Ed's eyes to dart over to her, catching Riza's confused glance. "Who are you, and why do you think it's okay to come in here and claim to be somebody we all know to be dead." Riza stated strickly, towering over Ed, causing her to shiver slightly, damn Riza could be intimidating. "Riza, that is my name." Edward sighed. "I can prove it to you." Ed claimed, standing up, not suggesting for Riza to move, even though she stepped back a few steps. "We all know that Edward Elric was a male, not a female." Riza stated, about to turn on her heel before Ed grabbed her arm. "Wait Riza." Edward pleaded, unzipping her hoodie and pulling her white tank-top down to expose her right shoulder. "It's really me Riza."

The gasp that tumbled out of Riza's mouth was a sound that Ed was sure he would never hear again, but when the secretary glanced over, she replaced her look of shock with a stern one. "Edward, follow me, you have some explaining to do." Riza ordered, turning on her heel and walking after Riza, her suitcase held tightly in her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't give any notice before I showed up, but I was sure that if I called you would take me for a prank caller and hang up on me." Ed sighed sadly, eventually falling into step with Riza. "I probably would have hung up, but you should have called anyway." Riza groaned, finally reaching the door to the office and pulling it open, standing back for Ed to walk in.

"Wow, it really hasn't changed much." Ed smirked, dropping her suitcase beside Riza's desk before staring around the room, a content smile on his face. When Ed's eyes glanced at Havoc's, he managed to successfully drop his coffee out of his hand, the cup crashing to the floor and exploding into a shattered mess. "Boss?" Havoc said in disbelief, raising himself from his office chair, his boots crunching against the broken glass. "Yup, it's me Havoc, good afternoon Feury." Ed smiled, sending a timid wave in Kain's direction. "Holy shit."

* * *

Edward stood and watched Havoc's expression change from overly shocked, to full out ecstatic within seconds and she giggled lightly as Havoc ran over and pulled the smaller blonde into his arms. "We missed you so much!" Havoc smiled, placing Ed back on her feet when she struggled out of his grip. "I know, I missed you guys too." Ed smiled, glancing over and smirking as Kain stood frozen. "Fuery, get up and give me a hug." Ed smirked, and without hesitation, Kain jumped out of his desk and ran over to Ed, to greet her in the same way that Havoc had done only moments before. "No offence, but. What happened to you?" Kain asked, cocking his head to the side after he had pulled away from the hug. "Long story." Ed sighed, pulling herself up onto Riza's desk.

"How advanced really is Alphonse in his alchemy? We all knew he was seriously talented, but after hearing that he could possibly go down as one of the worlds best alchemists." Kain gaped, amazed at what Edward had just told them. "He wouldn't believe you if you told him that, he believes that he failed me by bringing me back of the opposite gender, and even though I tell him I don't mind, he still doesn't believe me, Wrath has been trying to get him to stay instead of coming with me for almost a week now, because he's determined to change me back." Ed sighed, kicking her feet back and forth, her foot occasionally tapping against the desk. "And you don't think it's reversible?" Riza piped in, raising an eyebrow. "No I don't think I can be changed back, but that's alright. Because I finally have my family back."

Roy Mustang sat in his office, hunched over his last folder of paperwork for the day. His lips were pressed in a tight line and he was more than eager to get the hell out of this office. His back ached and he had a pounding headache, the loud voices from the opposite room not helping any as he signed his final signature, groaning and standing up, stretching his back up before grabbing the folder in his gloved hand, the array sticking out like dark red blood. Roy frowned to himself dusting off his uniform pants with his free hand, making sure that all the nonexistent dust had fallen off before he walked over to the door, rubbing his temple before pulling it open.

The sound of a door opening caught the attention of Riza and Edward, while Havoc and Kain continued to chatter excitedly, Breda or Falman still nowhere in sight. "Who's this?" Roy asked, glancing Edward up and down before handing the folder to Riza, smiling kindly at Edward. Havoc snickered as Roy gave another up and down glance as Ed crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling quite out in the open. "I see you're still an idiot Mustang." Ed snickered, jumping off Riza's desk and clapping her hands, smacking them against the fabric of her hoodie and turning her hoodie into a bright pink version of the coat she once wore. "Miss me bastard?" Edward smirked, a grin breaking out as he saw the dark eyes of Mustang widen slightly.

Edward and Riza smirked as Roy gaped at the female in front of him. "This has to be a fucking joke!" Roy exclaimed, running a hand through his already tousled black hair. "Chief, this isn't a joke." Havoc piped in, smiling as Roy's eyes widen further. "I don't understand, what's going on here? Why are you female?" Roy asked, glaring at Edward. "Alphonse managed to create an array strong enough to bring me back, but his equivalency rates, or the gate's a bitch; as I consider it. Had different plans on what gender I was going to be." Ed shrugged, smirking as Mustang had to lean against the wall for support. "I'm glad you're back, but holy shit." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one who didn't recognize me, I barely even recognize myself." Ed chuckled, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear before transmuting her hoodie back into its regular form. "You barely look like Edward anymore, opposed to your hair and eyes. That's really the only outstanding factor." Hawkeye shrugged, stacking folders together on desk. "By the way, where are you staying Ed?" Hawkeye asked, stopping what she was doing to analyze Ed for a moment. "I honestly don't have a place to stay, until I retake the exam, I don't know what I'm doing." Ed shrugged, straightening out her hoodie. "You're re-enlisting?"

* * *

"Alphonse wasn't exactly happy about the idea, but I decided that it's for the best, I want to be with you guys, because you have become a second family to me. I know that you would have expected me to stay longer in Risembool because I only got to spend four weeks with them, but there were things that I needed done down here, and relationships that I need to mend, so I've returned not only to take the exam, but attempt at saving my well-being." Ed smiled, answering Mustang's question. "You've matured Edward." Mustang pointed out, smiling lightly at the still shorter.. woman? "If you need someplace to stay, you can come stay with me. I have too many extra rooms as it is, and I don't mind." Mustang smiled, almost cracking a laugh when he heard Feury choking on his coffee. "I'd love to."

Edward had a small smile on her face as she walked alongside her former superior officer as they walked to his house, it wasn't that far from Central Command, so they decided to walk instead of hailing a vehicle. "Why did you automatically volunteer for me to stay with you? We never really got along." Ed sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "You know what you said about mending relationships?" Mustang asked, glancing at Ed in the corner of his eyes. "Yeah." "Well this is your chance to fix your relationship with me, and hopefully we can be acquainted as friends other than just enemies or flame and full-metal." Mustang shrugged, causing a grin to cross Ed's lips. "You too have matured, Mustang."

"If you pass the exam and become a state alchemist again, are you going to stick with the name Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, fishing his house key out of his uniform pocket, groaning when he couldn't seem to find it. "Well, obviously. What else would I call myself?" Ed asked, laughing lightly as Mustang fist pumped upon finding his key. "I don't know, I think Full-petal would suit you flawlessly." Mustang smirked, dodging when an arm swung for his stomach. "You're still an ass although you have matured." Edward hissed, following after the taller man as he finally stepped inside his house, a scowl on her face. "I'm sorry Ed, I couldn't resist." Mustang smirked, bending down to untie his boots and discard them to the side, a light smile on his face. "I know you couldn't but there is no way in hell that I'm going to be the 'Full-petal alchemist'"

"Do you want to order out tonight?" Mustang asked, appearing at the door of Ed's loaned bedroom, now sporting a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Alright, but I'm not letting you pay for all of it I hope you know that." Ed smirked, pulling her wallet out of her suitcase. "No, don't worry about it. I'll cover it." Mustang shrugged, refusing the twenty cens that Ed handed over. "I insist." Ed pleaded, attempting to hand the money once again. "No, I got it." Mustang smirked, slinking away. Ed sighed in defeat, throwing her wallet back into the bottom of her suitcase before she smiled, placing herself on top of the bed. She continued to rummage through the pile of clothes that she had discarded from her suitcase, finding a neon green spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of dark green sweatpants and she smiled to herself, walking over to the door to close and lock it.

Mustang knocked at Ed's door, not wanting to burst in unless completely necessary. "Ed, I'll be right back okay?" Roy asked, getting a muffled grunt in response and he smiled to himself, knowing Edward was probably attempting to do her hair or change clothes before he turned on his heel and jogged down the steps, his keys in hand. Pulling on a pair of sneakers, he walked out the door, locking it behind him just in case and discarded his keys in his sweatpants pocket. He was poorly dressed but what did it matter, he was the Flame Alchemist of coarse, so he didn't need to always dress to peoples standards. Well maybe he did, but he couldn't care less right now.

Roy ran a hand through his hair as he walked, the sun beginning to set behind some stray trees. He was still in disbelief that Edward had returned at all, and in even more disbelief that Edward had returned as a female. Roy never managed to fully capture the actual beauty of Edward until he had seen her in his office. She barely even looked like the immature, irrational male that she had been before, but he had returned as a mature, rational female that nobody had expected. Roy hated to say, but he liked this Edward better.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward had just finished stringing her hair into a fishtail braid as she walked out in front of the mirror in the attached mirror and she smiled at herself, she kept the braid hanging over her collarbone as she stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the shorts so they didn't seem so short. She groaned when she realized that the tank-top revealed a little too much of her black-lace bra, but she shrugged, smiling to herself before she walked out of the room. Edward smirked to herself as she walked down the hallway of Roy's house, seeing picture upon picture of the famous 'flame alchemist' framed and hung. "He always was an egotistical bastard." Edward smirked, skipping down the stairs.

Edward noticed just how amazing Roy's house was when she reached the living-room, and she found a gasp caught in her throat. Edward ran a hand along the length of the white fabric couch, the cushioning squishing underneath her hand. "I have the unbelievable urge to make this my bed from now on." Ed mumbled to herself, using her arms to throw herself over the back of the couch, landing perfectly in the middle of it. "Decided, this is my new bed." Ed sighed, sinking deeper into the couch with a pleased groan. "Very ladylike." Roy smirked, appearing at the doorway.

A light squeal echoed off the walls as Edward jumped, nearly slipping off the couch before she caught herself, the sound of booming laughter following her groan. "You're an asshole." Edward groaned, pulling herself to her feet, running her hands down her thighs a frown creasing her forehead. "I'm-sorry." Roy choked out in-between laughter. "No you aren't, stop laughing Mustang." Ed growled, scowling as she walked around him, heading into the kitchen. Edward reached the bag on the counter, opening it and allowing the smell of Xingese to surround the room. She smiled to herself, rummaging herself around Roy's cupboard, finally finding the plates as Roy continued to laugh. "You going to stop laughing anytime soon, bastard?" Ed smirked, opening a package of food and separating it on both plates using a fork. "Y-yes." Roy choked, hiccuping to catch his breath as his laughter ceased.

The room was silent as the two ate, and when they finished, Edward politely grabbed both of their dished and headed over to the sink, proceeding to wash both of them. "You don't have to do that Ed." Roy smirked, grabbing her forearm. "Well, it's the least I could do, you're letting me stay with you so I'm going to help out when I can." Ed smiled, grabbing a stray sponge as Roy's hand dropped from her arm. "Wow, you really have changed." Roy smiled, leaning against the counter beside her. "Of coarse I have, I'm almost twenty you know." Ed smirked, sending a smile in Roy's direction. Roy froze, he hadn't realized that it had been that long that Edward was gone, he was almost sure she was gone longer. "Well, I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too." Ed smiled, running the soapy water down the drain with a smile on her face. Ed was almost as happy as she was when she first returned to her brother, and that was saying something because she was with one of the people she had despised the most when she lived here previously. "I saw Maes again." Ed frowned, grabbing a dish towel that was hanging off the stove and beginning to dry the dishes before placing the now dry dishes in the cupboard; but Roy stayed silent. Roy had felt as if every bone in his body had tensed, and he was beginning to feel the ache. "Pardon?" he choked out, his voice barely above a whisper. "On the opposite side of the gate, I guess anybody who dies on this side, comes back and relives a life on the opposite side, with no recollection of their previous lives, but the thing is was there weren't only dead people, because Gracia and Alphons were there." Ed shrugged, running her wet hands down her sweatpants to dry them. "Was he doing alright?" Roy asked, worry and sorrow lacing every word. "Of coarse he was Mustang, don't worry." Ed smiled, waving slightly before she dashed out of the room, a smile remaining on her face.

* * *

Edward lay across the blue bed-sheets of the guest bed, a smile on her face as she flipped through the pages of a stray alchemy book that had been strewn against the end-table. She had recalled reading the book when she was younger, but she didn't mind. Four years of being away from Alchemy and reading things that she was familiar with had been hard on her. Now that she was back, she was going to be reading more than she ever had been. Sighing to herself, she dog-eared the page, frowning before placing it back on the end-table. Swinging her legs off the bed, she walked into the attached bathroom, turning on the tap with a yawn. Quickly she washed her face and grabbed the towel from the side, placing it back when her face had finally stopped dripping. "I hate this." She groaned, staring at the feminine face before her. She hated the whole thing about being female, she didn't like being put on the spotlight as much in this form as she did when male. Frowning she took one last glance at the hair falling out of her fishtail braid before she left the bathroom, escaping out of the bedroom as well.

Edward's frown-lines furrowed deeper as she stood in the kitchen, trying desperately to find a glass so she could get some water. "Jesus Christ." She groaned after the third round of searching through the cupboards. "Mustang!" She called, hoping that Roy could hear her wherever he was. "What?" Roy's voice called back faintly as footsteps approached. "Where the hell are your cups, I've been looking for five minutes." Ed groaned, pressing her palm against the granite counter-top. "They're in the cupboard right there." Roy smirked, causing Ed's frustration to burst through the roof. "But I checked there!" She exclaimed, swinging the door open once again. "Oh." Edward groaned, looking up and finding the glasses at the very top shelf. "Dammit." She muttered, attempting to reach up and grab one, her face nearing completely red. "Fullmetal, I'll grab it." Roy smirked, bumping her aside with his hip and grinning at the snarl he got in return. "Here." He smiled, handing the clear glass to the now fuming blonde. "Thanks." she hissed back, grabbing the cup and heading immediately to the sink.

Edward sighed as she settled herself into the couch beside Roy. She had finished more than enough water and was just about ready to fall asleep. "Are you alright?" Roy asked, catching her with her eyelids closed halfway. Edward fluttered her eyes fully open, gazing over at the black haired man. "I'm alright, but really tired." Ed sighed, yawning lightly. "Why don't you go to sleep then?" Roy asked, gazing at her over his book. "Because I'm not into the idea of sleep right now." Ed sighed. "Well you might not be, but your brain is." Roy smirked, catching the furrowing of her eyebrows. "Sometimes I really hate you." Ed pointed out, pulling her legs up to her chest, toying with the pant-leg of her sweatpants. "Sometimes I hate you too, Ed." Roy smiled, adverting his eyes back to his book and getting lost in the words, not without hearing the muttered "Thanks." Roy smirked to himself as he slowly got bored of the large tome on his lap and he dog eared his page, setting the book down on the coffee table. He looked to the left of him, watching as Edward pulled her hair out of the tie and undid her braid, after shaking out her hair; beginning it once again. "How do you do that?" Roy asked, staring at the intricacy in the braid. He had never seen one quite like it before. "Since when have you been so interested, bastard?" Edward smirked, continuing the design as she talked. "And you really haven't heard of a fishtail braid before? I would think it would be popular with the ladies." Roy Mustang would never admit this to anybody else, but at that moment. He felt a blush cross his cheeks.

Pressing a hand against her face, Edward leaned against the edge of the couch. The comfortable edge to it adding to her fatigue. "Ed you should just go to sleep." Roy almost pleaded. "I could sleep here if I wanted too." Ed sighed, fluttering her eyes closed. "By the way, are you going to come in the office with me tomorrow?" Roy asked, pulling out the recliner. "Woah! It reclines!" Edward all but squealed, reaching over and pulling the handle before she stretched her legs out. "And isn't that against the rules?" She asked, leaning back with a contented sigh. "It was against the rules yesterday, what's the difference going to be?" Roy smirked. "Oooh, rebellious Colonel." Ed smirked, fluttering her eyes closed once again, the bright gold disappearing much to Roy's dismay. "I'm not a Colonel anymore." Roy smirked, realizing that she didn't know that he had been promoted. "That's to be expected, but what rank are you at now Mustang?" Ed asked, blinking her eyes open and gazing at him. "You'll find out soon enough." Roy grinned, raising himself from the couch and grabbing his arms into his arms. "Goodnight Ed." Roy smiled, walking away. "Night, Mustang." Edward echoed, now putting effort into letting fatigue overwhelm her.

Edward groaned and wanted to yell at the unwanted sliver of light that shone through the winter, waking her out of her sleeping stupor. "Damn it all to hell." she muttered, patting down her most likely messy hair. She had to fight back a yell when she saw what time it was but groaned instead, smacking her head against the leather of the couch. "Just kill me now." Ed muttered, smacking a palm to her forehead. "Are you quite alright Edward?" Roy asked, peeking around the corner, a comb in hand. "No I'm not fucking okay, it's too early for this shit." Edward groaned, pulling her knees up to her chest. Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair before combing it down. "I'll make us some breakfast, maybe that'll cheer you up somewhat." Roy stated, turning on his heel and heading for the kitchen to get to work on breakfast, leaving Edward a groaning mess on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's still too early for this shit." Edward groaned, blocking the sunlight from streaming into her eyes with her arm. "Edward, it's Noon." Roy stated. "My level of fucks given is still at 0%" Edward sighed, fluttering her golden eyes closed behind gold lashes. "Are you feeling alright today?" Roy asked, frowning at the seemingly distressed looking Edward. "I'm fine. I might go for a walk in a little while though." She frowned, linking her pale hands together. "You should, from the looks of you, it seems you might need it." Roy pointed out, scrawling in his messy font on another form. "What does that mean?" Ed asked, sitting up and crossing her legs. "You look stressed out." Roy stated, gazing as she stared off into space. "Oh, well I might as well." Edward sighed, standing up and straightening her white jeans and red tank-top. "I'll see you later." Edward mumbled, walking through the door and closing it behind her. A few minutes later, Edward burst back through the doors. "By the way, do you think you could give me a pass to the phones. I almost got escorted out." Edward breathed, resting a hand on her leg to catch her breath. "Sure." Roy smiled pulling a piece of paper and a black pen out of his desk.

"Alphonse?" Edward asked into the phone, leaning against the cold brick wall, the sounds of chatter and roll-calls echoing around him. "Ed." Al's voice breathed back, relieved. "I didn't expect you to call so early, how are things holding up?" He asked worriedly, causing a light smile to cross Ed's lips. "I'm fine Al, it's just different.." Ed trailed off, picking at her nails. "They're all looking at me differently Al, they're all staring at me incredulously, almost like it's not even me." Ed sighed, digging her nails into her hip, hissing as metal from her belt dug into the skin underneath her jeans. "Ed I'm-" "Alphonse, this isn't your fault, honestly." Ed sighed, resting her head against the wall, her golden bangs falling in front of her eyes. "Partially but-" "Not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened." Ed stated, growing agitated with her brother. "Sorry." Al whispered into the receiver, a light laugh escaping his lips. "It's nice to hear your voice, now that I don't have you by my side anymore." Ed smiled, running through memories in her mind. "I'll come and visit soon, I promise. But I should be going, Winry's excited to call in for some new materials." Al chuckled and Ed could practically hear his eyes rolling through the phone. "Oh, have fun with that." Ed laughed. "I love you Al." "Love you too Ed." Al smiled before the receiver went dead.

Edward walked back into the office, a constricted smile across her lips. She stood in the doorway, adjusting her jeans and tank top before she frowned at the watchful eyes of the office members, and took off into the room. Riza's eyes strayed to the door after Ed had passed through and she frowned. "Do you think she's alright?" Falman asked, glancing toward the closed mahogany door. "Of coarse she is, she's a strong one." Riza smiled, keeping her eyes glued to the door as if she was looking for another appearance from the blonde. "Did walking around help?" Roy asked as Ed settled herself on his couch once again. "As a matter of fact, it did. That and I called Alphonse." Ed smiled, crossing her legs and resting her head in against her fist. "Oh, that's always a good thing." Roy smiled, continuing with scrawling his pen across the paper. "Well, I'm almost done with my work for the day. Would you like to go for lunch after I finish up?" Roy asked, stretching his wrist. "As long as you're paying." Ed agreed stretching herself along the length of the couch.

"Why did you leave so early? Your birthday's just around the corner, don't you want to spend a day like that with family?" Roy asked confused, stabbing his fork into his salad. "Shit." Ed mumbled, completely forgetting about her birthday. "I completely forgot about my birthday." she groaned. "How does one forget something like their birthday?" Roy mumbled to himself, pressing his finger to his temple in speculation. "Oh that's right, you have to be Edward Elric." Roy stated, sending a playful glare in Edward's direction, earning a light chuckle. "You know you're not so bad to be around." Ed smirked, taking a bite of her chicken wrap. "Well, you never really took the time to notice it before." Roy rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I was a teenager and I hated you at the time." Ed smirked. "You still hate me." Roy retaliated with a smirk. "Actually no I don't and to prove that, lunch is on me next time." Ed propositioned. "Oh so there's going to be a next time?" "Of coarse."

"I hope you know that this year, we are going to be doing something for your birthday, Ed." Roy chuckled, smiling when Ed groaned. "Do you mean a party with a whole bunch of people, or just me and you because I hate social interaction with big groups." Ed hissed, stopping the skipping pace she had thrown herself in. "Whatever you want, we can do." Roy smiled, fishing his house-key out of his pocket as they approached his doorway. "I call dibs on your couch." Ed chuckled, waving her hand through the air. "What is it with you in couches?" Roy asked, unlocking the door and pulling it open, holding it for Ed to walk through. "It's not just any couches, you just have great taste in comfortable couches, taste that I do not fully understand." Ed mumbled to herself causing Roy's eyebrows to raise as he kicked his shoes off. "Thanks.. I guess?" "Welcome." Ed chuckled, kicking off her shoes and dashing into the living-room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you have any ideas of things you want to do for your birthday? I can make a list of things and we can come down to a final conclusion." Roy stated, crossing his legs one over the other as he settled into his armchair. "Why are you making such a big deal of this? It's just a birthday." Ed complained, throwing an arm over her face. "Because it's your first birthday back, and Elysia's also sharing the same birthday, so do you want to do something with her?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow when Edward shot into a sitting position. "Holy shit, I need to go see them." Edward fussed, standing up and dashing to the door. "At least let me come with you." Roy groaned, pulling himself off the chair and following the frantic blonde as she rushed back up the stairs to get a decent pair of flats, before she ran down again, her hair done neatly into a ponytail and a light touch of make-up lacing her face. "Honestly, there is no need to get so frantic about this Ed, it's just Gracia and Elysia, they don't care what you look like." Roy droned, pulling his boots on over his black socks. "That may be true, but have they seen me as a female yet?" Ed asked, cocking her head to the side with a smirk. Roy's look of realization told Edward all she needed to know. "Exactly." Edward chuckled, throwing her cloak over her shoulders with a smile before she jogged out the door.

"Okay, Edward I'm not so avid on running a marathon right now, can you please slow down slightly." Roy panted as Edward slowed her running pace to a slow walk. "What, can't breathe old man?" Edward smirked, jumping out of the way as Roy swatted at her side. "Shut up, short-stack." Roy taunted, jumping to the side as Edward lunged at him. "Don't call me short!" She exclaimed, jumping on his back and grabbing on to his hair. Roy's arms immediately grabbed her thighs so the blond wouldn't fall off his back. "Fine, then don't call me old." Roy agreed, keeping her from falling. "Seems fair enough." Edward sighed, releasing her grip on his hair, and instead wrapping her arms around his neck, not bothering to crawl down from Roy's back. "Have I ever mentioned that I honestly hate the feeling of military uniforms. "You probably have, but I have to agree with you there, they suck." Roy agreed, sporting a light blush when Edward rested her chin on top of Roy's head.

"Mommy, do you think uncle Roy's finally found his princess?" Five year old Elysia Hughes giggled as she sat on the window-seat, staring out at the bright blue sky and the unusual sight of her Uncle Roy, walking down the street with a pretty blonde girl perched on his back. "What would make you say that Honey?" Gracia asked, coming to stand beside her daughter, resting a hand on her light brown hair that was so much like her own. "Down there Mommy!" Elysia squealed, standing up on the protruding window seat, pointing down at her Uncle Roy and the blonde girl. "Oh, it seems that maybe he might have, who knows." Gracia smiled, plucking up the five year old and pulling her onto her shoulders, holding the girl in place as she squealed. "Darling, it's time to calm down, seeing Uncle Roy over here might mean that we're going to have visitors." Gracia scolded, lowering the younger girl onto the hardwood floor smiling at her slightly. "Yay!" Elysia squealed, turning on her little heels and dashing down the hallway, heading for her bedroom, leaving a smiling Mother in her wake.

"I hope they don't react badly to this." Edward frowned, lowering herself off Roy's back worry in her eyes. "I promise you, she will not react badly, she might even love you more." Roy teased, bumping hips with the younger girl. "Shut up." Edward groaned, raising a fist to the door and knocking lightly, smiling when she heard the excited squeal of a certain little girl. "Jesus." Edward whispered, looking towards the ground, a frown growing. "Edward, it's going to be alright." Roy stated, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I could only hope for as much." Edward whispered, her eyes widening when the door flew open and a little girl jumped on her. "Princess!" Elysia screamed, reaching her arms around Ed's legs and squealing in delight. "Honey, why am I princess?" Ed asked, lowering herself down to Elysia's height, smiling lightly. "Because you are Uncle Roy's princess." Elysia squealed, wrapping her arms around Ed's neck and Ed groaned as Roy began to choke in surprise. "Don't die, Mustang." Edward chuckled, rising to her feet, bringing Elysia up with her. "Uncle Roy!" Elysia squealed when Roy had finally stopped choking, Edward passed the girl to him as Gracia fell into vision a smile lacing her lips. "Welcome home, Edward."

Edward ran into Gracia's open arms, a choked sob escaping her lips as she buried her head in Gracia's shoulder. "Edward, you're okay." Gracia whispered, pressing a kiss to the blonde's hair, as she caught the worried eyes of Roy and Gracia. "Mommy, is Princess alright?" Elysia frowned, reaching out for her mom, only to be held back by Roy. Another sob escaped Ed's mouth and she clung tighter onto Gracia, her tears soaking through her pink shirt. "Don't worry El, Princess is going to be just fine." Gracia whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Ed's back. "It's okay." Edward sniffled, breaking her hold on Gracia. "You're alright?" Gracia asked, staring into Ed's golden eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." Edward smiled, wiping her eyes with the back of her palm. "Now it's my turn." Roy chuckled, handing Elysia to Gracia before wrapping his arms around the blonde, pulling her into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"And what the hell do you think you're doing exactly?" Edward asked, her face smashed up against Roy's chest as she reluctantly snaked her arms around Roy's waist. "I'm giving you a hug, what the hell does it look like." He chuckled into her air, earning a pound on the back with one of Ed's closed fists. "You're an asshole, but you're livable." Edward shrugged, finally settling into Roy's embrace. "The last time we were this close I almost set you on fire." Roy chuckled, finally breaking the embrace. "Yeah, and I was holding a transmuted knife to your neck." Edward chuckled, jokingly slapping a hand onto his shoulder before she turned back to Gracia and a squirming Elysia. "Is princess alright now?" Elysia squealed, struggling to get out of Gracia's tight hold. "I'm alright now." Edward smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "But right now, I really have to use the restroom, but when I get back I'll come and play with you, alright Elysia?" Edward smiled, stepping closer and ruffling her light brown hair. "Okay, princess, but as long as you promise to come right back." Elysia giggled, holding her pinkie out. "I promise, Elysia." Edward smiled, wrapping her own pinkie with the younger girls.

Edward sighed to herself as she stood in front of the mirror, the little mascara she had on her lashes had been wiped of completely with her tears, and the black stains were now frozen on her cheeks. Gracia wouldn't mind if she used a facecloth, so she pulled one from the cupboard, soaking it with water before she wiped the mascara stains away. Ed was mad at herself for breaking in front of Gracia, mad at herself for breaking down in front of Roy. She was mad at herself for breaking down in front of anyone in general. She had always held a strong front, no matter what gender she was and she didn't really approve of the statement 'crying like a girl' to be generalized to her. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stared at herself in the mirror and she hissed, pulling her hair out of the tight braid, leaving the tie around her wrist for later use and she ruffled her hair, it falling in wavy golden rivers down her back. "I haven't worn my hair like this in such a long time." She smiled admiring the golden strands. "Princess?" Elysia squealed, knocking on the door lightly, knocking Edward out of her moment. "I'm ready, darling." Edward smiled, opening the door to once again have a young girl attack her legs. "Are you still okay?" She asked, giggling as Ed pulled Elysia into her arms. "Yes, I'm still okay, thanks to your Mom, you and Roy." Ed smiled, pressing her lips to the little girls forehead, another squeal escaping the girls mouth.

"Sister!" Elysia giggled, coming into view where Edward had taken a seat at the couch. Edward had received questioning glances from Roy as she stood up and pulled the younger girl into her arms once again. "Yes, sweetie?" Ed asked as the girl giggled and threw her arms around Ed's neck. "Can you come play with me?" Elysia pouted, twirling a strand of Ed's hair around her little fingers. "Roy, would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Gracia asked as Edward approached the stairs. Roy was about to deny before Edward dragged a finger along her neck, symbolizing death if he denied. "We'd love to." Roy smiled, causing Edward to jump in delight, the little girl in her arms squealing in joy as they landed. Roy raised his eyebrows at the grinning Ed and she blushed, looking down to the carpet. "Darling, you're making my inner child come out." Edward pouted, tapping her nose while laughing. "I'm sorry sister." Elysia pouted back, repeating the same action to Ed's nose. "Don't worry about it Sweetie, I needed it." Ed smiled, holding her tigher to his chest as she began her way up the stairs.

"When did Edward become a female?" Gracia asked quietly, crossing her legs and frowning, confusion lacing her features. "Around a month ago. After her disappearance, Alphonse was the only one who could manage to bring her back, and something went horribly wrong in the transmutation set to bring her back. It brought her back whole, with her original limbs back, but it changed her gender. Alphonse has been tearing himself up about it ever since it happened and he's called me once or twice since Ed has been staying with me, asking for help finding out if it's reversible or not. But as far as me and Edward know, she can't be changed. She's stuck as a female for the rest of her life." Roy breathed, dropping his dark eyes to stare at the grooves in his tangled hands. He hated how something so horrible could happen to somebody like Ed, when he'd only deserved the best. Even though he didn't have anyone but the gate to blame for her changes. He despised it more than the dark haired man despised himself. "Has he.. she changed much?" Gracia asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "No, but when she came back, I was really surprised, not just by the gender changes, but by the fact that she came back, stronger than ever despite her major changes. She kept a smile on her face as she got surprised looks by passing military men who had recognized her from when she was still male, and she has kept strong throughout the whole situation. But one could only wonder what happens in her brain." Roy stated once again, his eyes finally lifting to gaze into Gracia's. "I'm grateful that you're the one taking care of her." Gracia smiled, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Roy's neck. "Don't let anyone hurt her, you hear me?" Gracia whispered into his ear as he hugged her back. "I wasn't planning on it." He whispered back, smiling into Gracia's hair.

After dinner, Edward was reluctant to leave, and Elysia was reluctant to let her leave. "Don't leave me sister, please!" Elysia cried, holding her arms out from where she was held in her mother's grip. "Elysia, I'll be back, I promise." Edward whispered, stepping forward and pressing her lips to the little girls forehead, feeling the girls hand tighten on her wrist. "But sister-" "Edward, I have to go shopping with Riza later tomorrow night, do you want to come over to watch Elysia for a few hours?" Gracia asked, causing Elysia to beam at Edward pleadingly. "I'm alright with that, see Sweetie, I told you I'd be coming back." Edward laughed, poking Elysia's nose, causing the girl to scrunch her nose up and whine. Roy chuckled lightly. "Do you mind if I come too, Edward hogged all the time I usually get to spend with Elysia." Roy hissed jokingly, sticking out his tongue. "That's alright with me, just try not to destroy the house."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry about earlier, Roy. I really didn't mean to break down in front of you guys. It was just the fact that Gracia recognized me for who I was, not what I am. And she welcomed me into her house as if it was my own. I owe her too much to be given that treatment, yet I still get it. I just don't understand." Edward hissed as she walked alongside Roy, breaking the silence of the pair. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodies and let out her breath in a cloud of white. "There's no need to apologize, everybody breaks down every now and then." Roy smiled, taking the same ranting she'd always had into account. "Even you?" Edward asked, stepping back with a small exaggerated gasp. "Yes, even me." Roy smiled, staring down at the asphalt below as if embarrassed. "Out of anyone, I'd never expect it from you. You hold an unbreakable front, a wall that from the outsides seems like nobody could break. You're such a strong person, but being through what you have; it's understandable that you would break down. But I still can't believe it." Edward stated, staring up at the city lights around them, smiling lightly. Roy blinked at Ed's words. Nobody had ever managed to notice that Roy was a caged person; that he held walls around every-side of him made with titanium blocks. But Edward managed to notice all these small quirks and bring them into the conclusion that she presented, and Roy.. Well he was amazed. "You know, you're the first person to notice that I hide things from certain people, the only people I've opened up to, and broken down in front of were Gracia and Maes, and they were the only people who knew about the cage I kept around myself. So how did you know?" Roy asked, cocking his head to the side in still confusion. "Well.. Maybe it's because I can read people better than I expect. I can tell when people are upset, mad, or just plain out monotone and I'm also able to figure out which ones are insecure, or have cages around themselves. It just comes naturally to me and I can't understand it. Trust me, I'm as confused about it as you are." Ed laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Thank-you." Roy smiled, speeding up his pace as he turned into his driveway.

"We don't usually have deep conversations like this." Ed chuckled as Roy stepped away to let her inside first. "We don't usually have conversations in general. This is undiscovered land for us." Roy chuckled back, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him, locking the deadbolt with a quick movement before kicking his shoes off. Edward kicked her shoes off and ran with a running start to that cream colored couch that she cherished so much, and after a moment of standing there, she collapsed onto it. A groan escaped her lips and she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Are you alright?" Roy asked, hanging his jacket on the look, giving the woman stretched across his couch a questionable glance. "I'm alright." Edward sighed, pulling the tie out of her hair and letting it fall flat against the couch. "Are you sure?" He asked once again, for reassurance. "I'm sure, tonight's just been really stressful on me. I'm not used to having a place to call home in all honestly. But when I'm with any of you, I know I'm home, I just don't acknowledge it openly." Edward shrugged, throwing an arm across her face. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. But shouldn't you feel at home when with your brother?" Roy asked, lowering himself into the armchair. "That's the thing, I do feel at home with him, but not in the same way I feel around you guys, Al's always been there for me, while you have; albeit doing so in the shadows." Ed shrugged. "Sorry, it's confusing to explain." She laughed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I can see that, but at the same time, I understand." Roy smiled, leaning his head against the back of the armchair. "I think I'm going to head in for an early night tonight, I'm really tired." Ed stretched, yawning as she pulled herself off the couch and to her feet. "I think I'll do the same, good-night, Edward." Roy smiled, standing up and passing the female. "Goodnight, Roy." Edward smiled, lowering herself back onto the couch with a huff.

Edward was seemingly the first person to wake up first thing in the morning, and after grumbling about it being to early, she toughened up and headed for the kitchen, preparing some coffee for brew. After the previous incident with getting glasses, Ed decided better of attempting; and succeeding in pissing herself off by walking into the dining-room, grabbing a chair and heading back for the kitchen. She placed it in direct position of the cupboard and climbed up opening the wooden doors and grabbing one mug, placing it on the counter before grabbing another and holding it in her hand. "Or you could do that." A voice chuckled from behind her, causing the female to jump, and successfully lose her balance. It just enough time it took Roy to shout "Ed!" Edward had toppled to the floor, her hand holding still onto the mug colliding to the ground and smashing the glass under the sudden pressure. Edward let out a whimper and squeezed her eyes closed, focusing her mind on things elsewhere from the pain spilling through her hand and wrist. "Edward!" Roy exclaimed once again, jogging over to where Edward was frozen on the floor, her breathing uneven and scattered. "Ed, hold on a second." Roy panicked, rushing to his drawer and pulling out a washcloth that sat in the corner. He pulled it out and rushed to Ed's side, wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her up against him, hearing her hiss of pain as she leaned into him. "I don't think I've ever seen you panic." Edward breathed, sporting a small smile. "Jesus Christ, shut-up and give me your hand." Roy demanded, reaching out and grabbing his now bleeding wrist in with his hand, turning Ed around so she was facing him and placing the cloth against the open wound, applying just enough pressure to stop the bleeding. "Why are you even helping me, you know very well that I can handle myself." Edward whined, trying to push his hands away. "Because this is my fault, and I've had enough of people bleeding because of my hand." Roy whispered, focusing his eyes on the blood that was beginning to seep through the cloth. Edward frowned, realizing that she had lost this argument, she looked down to the glass covered tile and sighed. "Let's get you up, you need to hold it under some cold water for a while." Roy wrapped his arm around Edward's waist, his hand resting on her stomach as he pulled her up, they walked over to the sink and Roy supported her with his arm steady as he turned the sink on, removing the cloth from Edward's hand, dropping it into the sink as he pulled Edward's hand over the steady stream of water, ignoring her hiss of disapproval. "I'm going to get some gauze, and some bandages, and you're going to stay right here, and wash that cut of yours, understand?" Roy said, in a different type of strict voice. "Yes, General Mustang." Edward droned, using her hand to support her body. Roy snaked his arm from around Ed's waist and jogged away, heading to find the bandages.

Edward frowned as she stood in front of the mirror, unable to zip up the summer dress she was planning on wearing to Gracia's due to the unusually warm weather outside. She tried once more to pull the zipper up to attach the red fabric but she cursed in defeat and pinched it together at the top with her non bandaged hand. "Roy!" Edward called as she padded down the stairs, attempting to not fall once again. "What?" Roy asked, the sound of him rising out of his armchair audible from where Edward stood at the bottom of the chair. "I need some assistance, and please, don't laugh at what I'm wearing or I will cut your balls off while you sleep." Edward hissed as she saw Roy come into view, but other than the antagonizing remarks that would usually escape Roy's lips, the only thing that was apparent was a giant grin. "You look beautiful, now what do you need help with?" Roy asked, the grin not fading. "My zipper." Edward hissed, loud enough for him to hear as she directed her vision to the floor, feeling her face flush. "Alright." Roy smiled, walking behind her and swiftly zipping it up, his fingers resting on her back longer that necessary. Edward sighed. That was the second time somebody had called him beautiful, and he was beginning to gain a distaste on the word. "Thanks." Edward stated, turning on her heel and walking around him, jogging back up to her bedroom, the flush still invading her cheeks as she thought of what pair of shoes she could wear to impress. After almost thirty minutes of checking through every pair of shoes Winry had shoved in her suit-case before she left, she was interrupted by a knocking on her door. "Yeah?" Ed called, giving the shoes one last glance. "Ed, we have to go. Gracia expects us in less than fifteen minutes." Roy chuckled from outside causing Edward to let out a strangled "FUCK." and pull on the closest pair of shoes which happened to be there. Those shoes, happening to have heels.

"Are you trying to impress somebody with those heels and that dress, because it seems as if you are." Roy chuckled as Ed struggled to walk down the road. "Just so happens that these are the only shoes that match with my dress, and you've known over the years that everything I wear is color contrasted." Ed hissed, groaning as she almost tripped over a rock. Again. "You could have just worn a pair of black leather boots, isn't that normally what you would wear with your red cloak?" Roy asked, grabbing Ed's elbow as she nearly tripped again. "You know what." Edward hissed, stopping her walk in general, leaning down to untie the buckles on the heels. "Fuck shoes."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_So far, I feel like this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. I worked on this for maybe six hours, including being distracted by my other stories and Tumblr. _

_But I'm making this note to tell you guys that I may be inactive for about two weeks. _

_I'm not going to be home for quite some time, vacation time! So I'll prepare some chapters the second I get home_

_I PROMISE~ _


	11. Chapter 11

"Princess!" A squeal echoed in the aftermath of Roy's hand knocking on the door. Edward's eyes lit up as the door swung open and the light hair girls hurtled herself into Ed's awaiting arms. "Hello." Ed giggled, holding the laughing girl against her chest, smiling as she reached out and grabbed the braid into her little hands. "Hey, don't forget about me now." Roy chuckled, holding his arms out for the little girl and Edward reluctantly passed her over as the younger one screeched "Uncle Roy!" Gracia stood just inside the door, shaking her head with a smile as Edward walked in, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's waist. "Nice to see you." Gracia smiled, giving the girl a nice squeeze before pulling away, ruffling Ed's neatly done hair. Edward's swat of protest caused both Gracia and Riza who was now standing behind to laugh lightly. "By the way." Gracia smiled and leaned in closer, "You look beautiful." She whispered into Ed's ear, causing her face to flare crimson. "Why couldn't you have said that in front of everybody?" Ed whispered back, cocking her head. "Because I wasn't sure of your reaction." She shrugged, smiling as her daughter once again ran over to Ed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's legs. "Hey Ellie." Ed smiled, fluffing her dress out around her before she knelt down, pulling the girl into her arms once again. "I like your dress sister!" Elysia smiled, running her short fingers over where the crimson red material met her shoulder. "Thank you." Ed smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Elysia's temple a giggle escaping the girls lips. "So, you guys are going to be fine?" Gracia asked, glancing at both Roy and Edward quickly. "Of course." Edward and Roy said in unison, their eyes widening as they glanced at each-other before smiling warmly. "Well, we better get going. The dress-shops are closing soon." Gracia smiled, walking over to Ed and Elysia, kissing Elysia's forehead quickly. "Now, you be good for Ed and Uncle Roy." Gracia pointed, narrowing her eyes jokingly at the giggling Elysia. "Okay mommy." She smiled, burying her face into the crook of Ed's neck, getting a short laugh from all other occupants in the room. "We should be back before long, we just have to finalize our orders and get to our final fittings." Gracia smiled, leaning to give Roy a hug before both women walked out of the room, grabbing their coats in the process. "So, I'll leave whatever we do up to you Elysia." Roy smiled, laughing lightly as Ed placed her down and ruffled her hair earning a short "Hey!" from the little girls. "Can we go to the park?"

Edward once again found herself walking barefoot down the street with her former superior officer, but this time, they were accompanied by a six year old Elysia Hughes. Ed was bent down at an uncomfortable angle because the younger girl wanted to hold her hand. Edward's hand was twice the size of Elysia's, but she didn't complain as the girl squeezed her fingers giggling happily. Roy glanced at the laughing and smiling Edward, allowing a smile of his own cross his lips as Edward caught his gaze and smiled. "We're almost there, Ellie." Edward smiled, watching as Elysia dropped hold of her hand and skipped ahead giggling. "Ed, I've never seen you this happy." Roy smiled, catching Edward's raised eyebrow. "It's just like baby Alphonse all over again. There wasn't a moment when I didn't want to be around him, and I feel like that's repeating." Ed smirked, chuckling as Elysia continued to skip down the street. "Well, she already calls you sister." Roy shrugged, laughing as she swatted playfully in his direction.

Edward had long back settled herself in a bright red park bench to the side of the playground, watching as Roy and Elysia enjoyed the playground. "Why don't you join us?" Roy called from the top of the slide as Elysia settled on his lap with a smile. "Because I'm wearing a dress!" Edward called back as the two reached the bottom of the stairs. "So am I sister!" Elysia laughed, jogging over to the park-bench with a giggle, her uncle following in close persuit. "True." Ed smiled, laughing as the younger girl climbed over the bench and settled herself against Edward, her head resting against her collarbone as she yawned slightly, trying to hide it with a hand. "Are you getting tired, darling?" Edward asked, poking her nose with a smile. Elysia swatted her hand away and shook her head, burying her face deeper into Ed's shoulder. "Should we take her back now?" Ed asked, cocking her head in Roy's direction with a small smile. "Well, the sun is setting." Elysia grabbed a hold of Edward's bra strap as they stood, so she didn't slip and Edward's face turned almost as crimson as her dress but she sighed and used a lock of her hair to cover her face from Roy. But that didn't stop him from laughing at the situation. "I swear to god, if I did not have a child in my arm right now I would beat the crap out of you." Edward hissed causing Elysia's eyes to fly open. "I'm sorry Elysia." Ed smiled, smoothing her hair back as they walked, Roy continuing to laugh silently. "I swear, I'm going to end up killing you someday without regrets." Edward glared, increasing Roy's laughter. "No you won't." Roy smiled, jumping in to steal the sleeping girl from her arms.

Roy took his sweet old time placing Elysia to bed and Edward was enjoying herself. She had sprawled out on the couch, her legs crossed as both her dress and her hair splayed around her. "Sorry, but the terror managed to wake up right as I put her down, and she demanded that I read her a story." Roy chuckled, pushing Ed's legs out of the way so that he could sit down, getting a grunt of disapproval in return. Edward rearranged her position by pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees. "So, the notorious Flame Alchemist was outwitted by a six year old." Ed teased, kicking one foot into Roy's hip as she chuckled. "What can I say, that girl just has a way with how she acts when she wants to read." Roy shrugged, crossing his legs with a smile. A smile was coexistent on Edward's face and she tapped her fingers on her knee. "So, are you excited about exams?" Roy asked, glancing over at the smiling Edward. "Uhm, I guess." She mumbled, her smile faltering. "I'm nervous, but I'm not." She shrugged, stretching out once again across the couch, wary of accidentally touching Roy. "Would you like a tutor again, or are you just going to wing it?" Roy asked, sending a questioning glance. "No, I noticed you had an extensive library in one of the rooms by mine and I was just going to spend the month barely leaving, how does that sound?" Ed asked, chuckling when Roy crinkled his nose. "You seem to have a successful attention span, no wonder you're so intelligent." Roy chuckled, poking Ed's leg as he stood up. The girl sprawled on the couch laughed lightly and kicked him away with bare-foot. "Well, they don't call me a prodigy for nothing." Ed shrugged, earning a roll of the eyes from Roy. "So, you up for some dinner?" Roy asked, standing up and waving a hand for Ed to follow. "When am I not?" Ed chuckled, following closely behind her former superior officer.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward didn't remember even leaving the Hughes' house. But when she awoke, her head was pounding something fierce and the sunlight streaming in through the windows was not helping her at all. Pushing the hair that was covering her face away, she pulled the blankets over her head, blocking out all light as she kept here eyes clenched closed. "Jesus fuck." She hissed when she stood up and managed to stub her toe on the door-frame. Leaving herself with no other choice, she slid the blanket from over her head so it was wrapped around her just above her breasts and she smiled at the warmth that still resided withing the deep mahogany colored fabric. Ed slowly opened her eyes and winced, deciding that she wasn't going to even bother walking down to get some medicine. But she was going to lay herself down on the closest heat vent and wait for Roy to wake up. Smirking to herself she wrapped herself tighter and slid onto the floor, imitating the motions of a caterpillar she slid herself onto the nearest heat vent, settling against the hard floor and the warm heat. "Edward, what the hell are you doing." The blonde was greeted with a mere ten minutes later. "I was waiting for you because I have a headache and I don't want to risk falling down the stairs due to lack of vision." Edward smirked, yawning and rolling onto her back, her eyes still closed. "You're so odd." Roy smirked, still sporting a full suit of striped pajamas. "Want me to carry you to the kitchen?" Roy surrendered, watching as the blonde tapped her finger against the wall. "Well I'm not walking am I?" Edward asked, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face before extending her arms to Roy. Roy shook his head and chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his arms. "Damn, you're really warm." He stated, as the blonde wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Well.. I was sleeping on a heat vent... and I'm just generally hot." she smirked, earning a roll of the eyes from Roy.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Edward asked, her eyes still closed as Roy placed her down on the bar-stool surrounding the counter. "Are you half useless?" Roy bantered back, heading towards the glass cupboards. "Of coarse." Edward smirked, rolling his eyes behind closed lids. "Whatever, do you want some Advil too?" Roy asked, grabbing a glass and heading towards the medicine cabinet. "Yeah, please." Ed smiled pressing hands against her face. "I seem to get headaches alot." She pondered mostly to herself, grasping the glass and the pill when it was passed. "I wonder why." She stated, dropping the pill into her mouth and drowning it down with a gulp of water. "We should get you booked in to see a doctor then, constant headaches are never good things." Roy stated worriedly, settling himself down in another stool one away from Ed. "I hate doctors, I swear they're out to get me." Ed shuddered, taking another sip of her water. "But who knows, it could be something serious." Roy stated, watching her with wary eyes. "I can feel your stare and I don't like it. But I guess you're right. As long as they promise not to give me any needles." Roy rolled his eyes and smirked. "I can't really guarantee that they won't give you a needle, but I'll see what I can do." Roy smiled. "Now hurry your shit up, I don't know about you, but I need to get to work."

Edward had managed to head her way upstairs, grabbing a pair of jeans and a loose tanktop before changing quickly and heading out of the room. "Tell me why you have to take me to work again?" She hissed, slipping on her converse with a groan. "Well, hastily rejecting my offer for me to take you to the library again?" Roy questioned, kneeling to tie up his boots. "If you are mentioning the library inside Central Headquarters, then count me in." Edward smiled, revoking her detest to being cooped up in the office all day. "Well, you will of coarse have to wait for me to finish some work, but I'll make Havoc head down and grab you a book when we get there, you alright with that?" Roy asked, smiling as the blonde giggled happily. "Does he even know what books I want." Ed questioned, pushing ahead of Roy to get through the door. "I'm pretty sure everybody knows your favorite topic is Alchemy..so." Roy chuckled, locking the door behind him as he passed through. "Well I guess so." Ed shrugged. "So did you call a car or something?" Ed questioned, cocking her head to the side. "No, Edward we're walking." Roy chuckled, tossing his keys in his pocket, strolling past Edward as she groaned and slouched. "I would think you'd be used to walking, Elric." Roy chuckled, watching as Edward groaned again and sauntered quickly after him. "I'm too used to it, that's why I don't want to anymore." Edward chuckled, kicking Roy's boot with her left leg. "I swear, if you make me fall anywhere along the way to Headquarters, I will make sure that you have to stay outside." Roy threatened, a smile growing as Edward laughed happily.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me already Elric." Roy chuckled, throwing a pen at the dozing blonde strewn across his couch. As the pen landed on Edward's face, she jumped back shouting a muffled "What the shit!" as it flew to the floor. "And what the hell do you think you're doing, Mustang." She hissed, throwing the pen right back, narrowly missing his head but causing it to fly past his face and out the open window. "Wow." Roy chuckled, spinning around to peer out the window. "I have zero to none aim." Ed sighed, sliding herself back down into her previously contained position. "I second that statement." Roy chuckled, burying in his hand to dig out another pen. Roy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ed from the corner of his eyes as she groaned and crossed her arms over her stomach, squeezing lightly. "You alright?" He questioned, frowning lightly at the look of pure distress on the young girls face. Edward shook her head in a pained no and faced towards the couch, her hand clutching at the fabric of her shirt. "Want me to get you anything?" He asked, standing up and approaching. "If it wouldn't bother you as much, do you think you could get me some hot-chocolate, and maybe let me have a long conversation with your Lieutenant." Ed groaned, flinching lightly as Roy pressed his fingers to her forehead. None of them failed to notice the light tingle that traced through their skin. "I don't have a fucking fever I just really want some hot-chocolate." Edward snapped, pushing his hands away from her face. "I'll send Hawkeye in here and I'll go out to get you the largest amount of hot chocolate I can." Roy smiled, passing Edward with a click of his boots. "I shouldn't be too long, don't miss me too much." He chuckled, dissapearing out the door.

"Fuck emotions!" Edward hissed, now pacing the ground beside the coffee table, among the watchful eyes of Lieutenant Hawkeye, who was tentatively listening to Edward ranting on and on about the goings on in he life. "I'm so confused I mean.. I've never had feeling towards anyone before.." Edward sighed, sliding into Roy's chair with a groan. "Hold on, who are you having feelings for?" Riza asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "The bastard you call a superior officer." Edward hissed, staring down at her shoes as a pink tinge filled her cheeks. "Well if you haven't had feelings for anyone before, how are you acting towards him. I know you've only been here a couple weeks. But that could be leading you to something." Riza chuckled, watching as Edward's face burned. "Well I don't know.. but even though I hate his guts a great fifty percent of the time.. I can't help but feel.. what's the word.. Safe." Edward sighed, slouching into Roy's chair with a sigh. "And when he touched me this morning, it felt as if somebody had zapped me, there was electricity running through the spot that he did touch and don't forget he carried me to the kitchen this morning because I had a headache and couldn't open my eyes... and.. I just don't know anymore!" Edward exclaimed, clamping her hands over her face and sighing louder than necessary. "Oh. Honey you've got it bad." Riza smirked, a light tease to her voice. "What?" Edward asked, glaring at her through red-rimmed eyes. "The love bug, you've got it."

* * *

A/N;  
FUCK. what was i even doing with this chapter?! i feel so bad about it because i really didn't plan to jump into this part of the story so early and ugh. kill me now.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward nearly fell out of her seat when Roy stepped into the room, but she managed to catch herself before she collided face-first into the crimson carpet, her hands shaking with both fury and fear.

"I see that you've stolen my seat. I brought you your hot-chocolate." Roy chuckled, his military uniform jacket hugging his shoulders as he walked over and passed the steaming to-go cup into Edward's palm. "Now, if you can. I'd really appreciate my seat back." Without a word Ed lifted herself from Roy's chair, holding the steaming cup against her chest as she calmly walked out of the room, not once saying a word.

Roy stared curiously after Edward as she walked out of the room, he could see the light tremors that shook through her body. "Is she alright?" He questioned, his eyes darting towards Hawkeye. Riza just smirked and nodded. "She'll be find, she just needs to be in the presence of females right now, I would suggest sending her to Gracia's as soon as possible, if you would like I'll drive her there myself." She suggested, the smirk still not leaving her lips. "Go ahead, but are you sure you aren't going to tell me?" He questioned, his brows furrowing when she shook her head.

"Even if I made it an order?" "My lips would still be sealed." Riza smirked, sending a mock salute as she headed from the room. Roy's eyes followed her as she left, but lost their focus when Havoc came into the room, sporting a cigarette from the corner of his mouth. "So, you up for heading to the club tonight?" Havoc questioned, taking a long drag on his cancer-stick. "Maybe pick up a few chicks?" Havoc smirked lightly as he exhaled the smoke.

"I'm up for clubbing, but for chicks.. I've got my eyes set on one." It was Roy's turn to smirk as Havoc's cigarette dropped from the corner of his mouth and hit the floor.

After ten minutes of searching, Riza had managed to retrieve Edward. Ed's hot-chocolate was half finished and the woman was still staring into space sightlessly, unbelieving of her own feelings. "Where are you taking me?" Edward questioned when they both hopped into Riza's black Mercedes. "Gracia's." Riza stated, getting a numb nod from Edward.

* * *

"You certainly aren't a normal one, Ed." Gracia smirked after Edward had finished explaining everything to her. "Oh, I'm sorry that I do not fit your standards of normalcy." Edward stated, rolling her golden eyes with a groan.

"I'm not sure if there really is any way you can figure out what's going on until you understand your own feelings. But I agree with Riza on this one, you've definitely been hit by the love-bug pretty hard, but it does seem quite sudden. Are you sure that it's him?" Gracia asked, glancing at Riza from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure it's him. He helped my zip up my dress and I swear the whole time my face was the same color as my dress and he called me beautiful and I didn't know how to react." Edward stressed, taking a sip from the still existent hot-chocolate. "That is quite tough, and along with you living there.." Gracia paused and pondered for a moment.

"I think it would be good for you to spend some more time with him, has he asked you to the ball yet?" Gracia asked, causing Riza to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to take Riza's answer alone as no he hasn't." Edward placed his cup on the counter before it could slip through his fingers. "Holy shit.. he was going to ask me to the ball?" Edward gasped, her eyes widening as she threw a arm over her face. "Fuck, kill me." Edward breathed, watching as Riza stood up and came to sit beside the distressed woman.

"I think the he was going to ask you on your birthday, that's why he's been really busy lately." Riza smiled, placing a hand on Edward's knee to attempt at some sort of comfort. Edward sighed and stared at the ceiling, losing herself once again.

"This is a lot to take in." Edward sighed again, bunching her fingers in her hair but her eyes widened as she sat bolt upright. Both Gracia's and Riza's eyes scanned over Edward as she stared wide eyed at the wall. "My birthday is tomorrow."

* * *

Edward ran her fingers once more through her hair as she readied herself to enter Roy's house once again. But as she tried the knob, or course the door had to be locked.

With a groan, she hesitantly raised a fist to the door, knocking loud enough for somebody to notice. When the door swung open, she almost fell through due to her hand holding her up, she stumbled forward, only to be caught by Roy.

"Thanks." Edward mumbled, her ashen face flushing as she stepped past Roy, kicking off her boots at the door. "Are you alright?" Roy asked as he followed Edward to where she collapsed on the couch, her body spreading itself gradually to cover a vast majority of the pale fabric. "Just a rough day, thanks for the hot chocolate by the way." She smiled, draping a hand over her face.

"So." Roy stated, dragging the word slightly as he slipped into his armchair. "It is your birthday tomorrow, and I was wondering.." He trailed off and glanced at the carpet, his womanizer facade seeming to all but fade in the presence of Edward. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Edward's eyes fluttered closed as she swallowed nervously, before she sat up and smiled as her face turned the color of the dress that Roy loved so much on her.

"I'd love to." Edward smiled, chuckling when Ed sighed in relief. "Would I have to dress up?" Edward stated, cocking her head to the side. "Well the place I have booked is one that is quite fancy, so I would suggest as much." Edward groaned, and brought her fist down on her thigh. "I'll have to head back to Gracia's tonight then, because I only have one dress and I'm sure that she'll have one I could borrow." She stated, pondering for a moment.

"Whatever, I'll just go now." She chuckled, blatantly shoving off the fact that she was just there, and that it was nearing nine o'clock and was pitch black outside. "I'll drive you." Roy stated, heading to the door before Edward jumped off the couch.

* * *

Edward stood side by side with Roy after she had knocked on the door, the man's stare causing her to shuffle nervously foot to foot, chewing on her lip tentatively. "Calm down. You shouldn't be so nervous, I honestly wouldn't mind if you wore that red one again, after all. It did look perfect on you." Roy smiled as Edward dropped her head, making sure her bangs fell to hide her face.

"Ed! What brings you back so soon?" Gracia chuckled, hugging Ed swiftly before beckoning the both of them inside. "I have a favor to ask you." Edward stated, grabbing her arm and dragging her off to the nearest room, leaving Roy to shut the door behind him and brace himself from the impact of a six year old who's birthday was tomorrow; from running into his legs.

"Now, Elysia." Roy stated, pulling the giggling girl into his arms. "You need to be careful of running at people, you could trip in fall." He stated sternly as she pouted. "Sorry Uncle Roy." Elysia frowned, throwing her arms around the raven-haired man's neck.

"Don't worry about it, now what were you up to just a few moments ago?" Roy chuckled, trying to figure out what the young girl was doing so he could join her in the activity. "I was playing with the barbies Daddy gave me!" She squealed, earning a ruffled head of hair before Roy placed her down.

"Now lead the way, my queen." Roy smiled, bowing slightly before Elysia grabbed his hand and drug him down the hallway and into her bedroom.

* * *

"He asked me out to dinner." Edward stressed, pacing back and forth across the carpet in Gracia's bedroom, her hands tangled deeply into the already disheveled mess that stood.

"Edward, calm down." Gracia consoled, grabbing her arm and pushing her into a sitting position on the bed. "Gracia, I've never gone to dinner with somebody before, and I don't know what to do." She moaned, balling her fist and slamming it down onto the mattress, causing Gracia to wince.

"Ed, you just have to be yourself, answer anything he might answer and keep the smile that everybody loves so dearly on your face, we know that Roy loves it too." Edward glanced down at the ground in a blushing mess, hiding her face in her hands. "I'll try my best, but no promises." Edward stated, smirking when Gracia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I suggest that you came here for a dress?" Edward nodded sharply. "Well, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I don't have any dresses at the moment. Riza does though because she's allowed me to borrow from her before, and the three of us are virtually the same size." Gracia pondered for a moment before glancing back at Edward. "Do you think you can get yourself here by nine tomorrow morning?" Edward nodded once again.

"I'll call up Riza after you guys leave and tell her to meet us here, it is after all one of the days that she doesn't have work." Edward sighed in relief and stood up, wrapping her arms around Gracia's waist. "Thank-you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Edward whispered into her shoulder, smiling lightly. "It's not a problem in the slightest."


	14. Chapter 14

Edward let out a frustrated shout for the third time that afternoon. After Riza brought an absolutely gorgeous dress over to Gracia's, Edward decided to stop by Roy's house to pick up a few things before returning to Gracia's doorstep. Ed sat on the bench in front of Gracia's mirror, letting out a shout when she managed to stab herself in the eye once again with the mascara brush, blinking her eyes rapidly to clear out any remnants of the black liquid. Riza came over and swiped the brush from Edward's fingers, wiping the remaining mascara that had landed outside of her eye with a wet-wipe. "Sorry, I'm still sort of new at this." Edward shrugged, her cheeks flushing pink. "Don't worry about it, it takes a while to grow accustomed to putting on makeup. I still screw up and stab myself in the eye sometimes." Riza chuckled, earning an eye roll from Edward. Riza finished off with Ed's mascara and then dragged her out from her spot, not allowing her to put any more on until it was due time to do so. "But why can't I just put it all on now?" Edward whined as she followed Riza down the stairs. "Because, you have four hours before you head off to dinner, you can wait can you not?" Riza smirked as Edward groaned. "Would you like some tea? I could make some now and have it cooled enough for you and Elysia to have one of her favorite tea parties when she gets back." Edward smiled and nodded her head happily, following after Riza with a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "You know what would be great?" Edward asked, doing an exaggerated step at the bottom of the stairwell. Riza nodded for Edward to go on and she chuckled. "Being able to wear jeans and a t-shirt and have it considered formal wear whilst on a date." Edward stated, her eyes narrowing in contemplation. "Why isn't that a thing? You know how great that would be!" Riza laughed lightly as she fished the teapot and a few tea bags out of the cupboard. "That would be great Ed, but we can't always have what we want.

Edward's hands were twitching at her side as she resisted the urge to bury her fingers into her tightly wound chiffon bun. There were twenty minutes until said date showed up at the apartment to Gracia, in hope of picking up the young blonde awaiting him. But Edward was not ready, well mentally at least. "Gracia, I'm freaking out here." Edward stated bluntly, her heels clicking on the tile of the balcony. "Edward, what you need to do is calm down, you look perfect and he'll understand if you act differently! He knows this is your first date after all!" Gracia reassured, wincing as Edward slipped once again, almost crashing to the tile below as she lost control of her heels. "What happens if that happens while I'm at wherever we go!" Edward exclaimed, reaching for her hair but curving her fingers into claws just above her collarbone as Gracia hissed at her. "Please, sit down and take it easy. He'll be here soon and you need to be ready." Edward hissed to herself "Just fucking great."

When Roy opened the door, he was quite surprised to see Edward open the door for him. With a charming smile, he watched as Edward's face turned the color of the roses he had just extended out to her. "The flowers are almost as beautiful as you." Roy smiled, exposing bright white teeth whilst he smiled. Edward looked down with a blush and opened the door wider, still not speaking a word as she stepped inside and handed the roses to Gracia. "Please, keep those healthy or whatever girls do with flowers." Edward stated, embarrassment filling her features as Roy cocked an eyebrow. Edward crossed her hands over her stomach and watched in confused-awe as Roy's midnight blue eyes swiped down the majority of her body. Edward's strapless, pale-grey dress of semi-embroidered fabric accentuated her thin waist, hugged her hips, and flared out slightly; made her look absolutely stunning as the dress showed off her perfect hourglass figure and stunning hips. "You look absolutely stunning." Roy stated, hearing a light giggle from the corner of the room which he noted to be Riza's before he extended his arm the the obviously blonde woman in front of him. Edward linked her arm through his wordlessly, smiling lightly as Roy chuckled deeply. "I'll have her back by nine." Roy stated as he stepped out from the inside, Edward still attached to his arm. "Don't bother, you'll just be taking her back with you anyways." Gracia smiled kindly, waving to the two of them. "I'll bring over Ed's roses tomorrow morning, you guys have a lovely night!" She smiled before closing the door, Edward waving slightly after her.

"Are you alright, you haven't said a word this whole time." Roy stated as he opened Edward's door once they arrived at the restaurant that Roy had booked, frowning as Edward looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." Edward murmured, her voice timid and nervous. "I'm nervous because I've never been on a date before and I don't know what to say; or do." Edward chuckled her embarrassment showing. Reaching out for the arm that Roy was already holding out for her. Roy all but kicked the door closed behind them, hearing the blonde chuckle lightly. "Geez, even while you're on a date, you're destructive." Roy smirked and nodded. "What can I say." He shrugged his shoulders lightly as Edward chuckled once again. "Okay, next time we are doing this, I'm not wearing heels or a dress." Edward hissed as she gripped Roy's arm tighter after almost falling. "So, you're guaranteeing there is going to be a next time?" Roy smirked as Edward flushed. "That depends on if you're going to be a bastard tonight, now lets get some food, I am absolutely starving." Edward stated seriously, ignoring the eye-roll and scoff she gathered from Roy.

Edward continuously ran her hands down the thin fabric that laced her thighs, the nervousness hadn't faded, but conversation was flowing nicely; and that was a good start. "Happy Birthday, Ed." Roy smiled, noticing Edward's spacing out. "Thanks." Edward smiled, exposing her teeth as she swirled her straw around her glass, the ice making a light liquid against the thin edges. "I'm sorry if I'm acting detached or anything. I'm still nervous, and a bit confused." Edward hummed, taking a light sip of the water in front of her. "What are you confused about?" Roy questioned, obviously concerned. "Well, you know of my.. circumstances.." Edward mumbled, her face flushing as she looked down at her plate. "If you're referring to your gender change, yes I am well aware." Edward swallowed lightly. "Then why did you want to go out with me? I have nothing against it, but I'm just confused. You're known around these parts for attracting the ladies.. I'm technically not a lady." Edward sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. Roy frowned. "I did gain quite the bad reputation for that, and I do regret it. But my view on it, is no matter the gender you are; you are still Edward. You were handsome while you were male, and you're beautiful as a female, but your personality hasn't changed one bit." Roy smiled once again as Edward flushed. "You're making me blush quite a bit today and I'm not sure if I like it." Edward hummed, taking another sip of water. "Well, brace yourself girly. The hailstorm is coming." Edward's eyes widened lightly as she leaned back in her chair, cocking her eyebrow. "We'll see about that."


End file.
